


Muito macho!

by karlamalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Marauders
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlamalfoy/pseuds/karlamalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Autor: Karla Malfoy</p><p>Beta: Moony Potter</p><p>Personagem: Remus Lupin/Sirius Black</p><p>Classificação: PG, Comédia</p><p>Nº. de Palavras: 1.653</p><p>Avisos: Comédia - Fic escrita em duas horas, cuidado xD</p><p>Notas: I hate mods</p><p>Desafio: 81 - Desconfiam que Sirius não é tão Hétero quando diz ser. Sirius precisa provar sua heterossexualidade, custe o que custar. Mesmo que para isso, precise vestir alguém de mulher. Proposto por Paula Lírio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muito macho!

Muito macho!

Lupin estava deitado em sua cama, ele tinha um livro de Herbologia entre as mãos e tentava ler, é ele tentava, pois seu amigo Sirius Black andava de um lado para o outro no dormitório.

Ele fazia um barulho insuportável batendo os pés no chão.

– Padfoot, se você não parar de andar de um lado para o outro, eu vou ficar louco! – Sirius parou de andar e olhou para Lupin.

– Eu estou com um problemão, Moony. – Ele sentou no chão e cruzou os braços.

– Que problema? Já falou com alguém?

Sirius parou de franzir a testa e olhou para Lupin e como se uma luz o tivesse iluminado naquele momento, ele lançou um sorriso diabólico na direção do amigo.

– Você vai me quebrar um galho! – Ele tinha um sorriso sacana nos lábios.

Lupin sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha, quando Sirius dava aquele tipo de sorriso, a pessoa podia correr o mais rápido que pudesse e ir direto para a Antártida, pois ele iria aprontar alguma coisa e alguma coisa bem grande.

– Nem vem Padfoot! – Lupin se levantou da cama e fechou o livro que estava tentando ler. Ele deu as costas a Sirius e ia saindo do quarto quando o amigo parou bem na sua frente, ele tinha as mãos na porta e impedia-lhe a passagem.

– Padfoot, me deixa sair! – Ele não ia cair nas brincadeiras de Sirius daquela vez, ele não faria parte de nenhuma brincadeira daquela vez.

– Você é ou não é meu amigo? – Sirius olhava para ele com os olhos de cachorro que tinha acabado de cair da mudança, era crueldade ele usar aquele olhar com ele.

– Padfoot, não! Eu disse não, e não é não! – Lupin cruzou os braços no peito e fez sua melhor cara de bravo.

– Eu sempre faço tudo por você Moony! Quando você ta lá na casa dos gritos como lobisomem eu estou do seu lado, impedindo você de machucar alguém, e te impedindo de se machucar!

– "Outch" – Lupin pensou. – "Que golpe baixo!" – Ele suspirou, quando Sirius queria alguma coisa ele conseguia, Lupin já devia saber disso. E ele nunca conseguiu dizer não para Sirius e com certeza ele não começaria agora.

Quando Lupin suspirou, Sirius sabia que tinha pego o amigo de jeito e que ele ia lhe ajudar.

– Que tipo de problema você tem, Padfoot? Alguma matéria nova que você não entendeu direito?

– Não! – Sirius ria.

– Não? Algum trabalho para entregar que você nem começou?

– Não! – Ele se aproximou de Lupin e tinha um brilho bem estranho nos olhos.

– Não? Então o que? Eu tenho até medo de saber o que é. Tem certeza de que posso te ajudar Padfoot? É alguma aposta que você fez com o Prongs?

– Não! Nenhuma aposta com o Prongs, você pode e vai me ajudar e vai me tirar de uma enrascada.

– Ai! Desembucha Padfoot.

– É melhor você sentar! – Lupin foi levado por Sirius e ele sentou na cama, e ele tinha um ar bastante assustado, quando Sirius vinha todo cheio de dedos, a bomba era grande.

– Bom! – Sirius procurava as palavras certas para conversar com Lupin, pois qualquer palavra dita de forma errada ele sabia que sua ajuda sairia correndo pela porta e ficaria meses sem falar com ele.

– Prongs me contou que anda circulando uns boatos sobre mim pela escola. – Ele começou.

– Não estou entendendo aonde você quer chegar, Padfoot!

– Bom, andam dizendo que sou gay! – Ele disse. Lupin olhou incrédulo para Sirius e não se contendo começou a gargalhar.

– Para de rir Moony, é sério! – depois de um tempo rindo muito Lupin conseguiu parar.

– Sirius... – Lupin parou para respirar e limpou as lágrimas que tinha nos olhos. – Mas você é gay! Qual é o problema!

– Monny! – Sirius o repreendeu magoado. – Só vocês é que sabem que eu sou, se isso se espalhar vai acabar com a minha fama! – Ele fungou.

Lupin olhou para Sirius sem acreditar, não podia ser verdade o que ele tinha acabado de escutar.

– Essa preocupação toda é para preservar sua imagem de garanhão? É isso? Eu entendi certo? Você quer manter a imagem de hétero? Coisa que você não é?

– Sim! – Sirius disse rindo de orelha a orelha. – Eu tenho uma imagem a zelar.

Lupin não sabia se ria ou se chorava.

– Ta! E onde eu entro nessa história? Eu não devia nem perguntar, devia me levantar e ir embora!

– Mas você é meu amigo e me ama! Por isso vai me ajudar!

– Sirius, como eu vou te ajudar? Você quer que eu ande por ai e diga que você é muito macho, um garanhão que não deixa escapar nenhuma menina? – Lupin debochou.

– Não! – Sirius deu seu sorriso mais diabólico, Lupin congelou.

– Você vai me ajudar a provar que eu sou hetero, que eu gosto de mulher!

– Ta maluco? Como vou fazer isso? Era mais fácil você se agarrar com alguma dessas dezenas de meninas que caiem aos seus pés e pronto! – O tom de voz de Lupin era estranho.

– Agarrar uma menina? – Sirius sentiu algo estranho e ruim se remexer dentro dele. – De jeito nenhum, já provei e não gostei muito.

– Então? Você vai provar sua fama de machão como senhor Sirius Black?

– Simples Moony! Você vai se vestir de mulher!

– O QUE? – Lupin gritou.

– Calma, não é pra tanto!

– Acho que fiquei maluco, eu por um segundo pensei ter escutado você falar para eu me vestir de mulher! – Lupin ria.

– Pensou não! Eu disse! – Ele chegou seu rosto bem próximo do amigo lupino.

– Mas de jeito nenhum! Eu nunca vou fazer isso, Padfoot!

– Mas Moony! É para me ajudar! Essa vai ser a ultima vez que te peço algo! Por favor?

– Sirius, vamos partir do pressuposto de que eu venha a concordar com essa sandice, ok! Mas, se você não reparou tem algo faltando em mim aqui na parte de cima e sobrando alguma coisa aqui em baixo.

Sirius olhou para Lupin como que para reparar no que ele tinha acabado de falar.

– Bom na parte de baixo não dá para ver muito, talvez se eu pegasse...

– SIRIUS BLACK! – Lupin agora estava nervoso.

– Ok...ok Remus, desculpe. Só estava brincando, mas a gente pode fazer uns feitiços de ilusão para as pessoas acharem que você tem dois belos pares de tetas e...

– Já chega! Eu não vou fazer nada! – Lupin ia levantando da cama quando a mão de Sirius lhe impediu.

– Já pedi desculpas, Moony! – Lupin pensou por um momento e viu ali uma oportunidade de se vingar de Sirius por todas as brincadeiras que ele já tinha lhe feito.

– Ok, Sirius! Eu faço o que você está pedindo, mas com uma condição! – Ele colocou um dedo na frente da cara de Sirius.

– Qualquer coisa, Moony, qualquer coisa! – Agora quem sorria era Lupin, ele ia passar a maior vergonha da sua vida, mas Sirius iria ter a sua cota também.

Mais a noite naquele mesmo dia, um burburinho agitava o dormitório feminino.  
– Gente, Katrina me disse que viu Sirius pegando uma menina de cabelos curtos na torre de astronomia.

– Sério, Julie? Quem é ela?

– Não sei. Mas parece que não é de Griffyndor.

Lily ouviu tudo aquilo e balançava a cabeça, tanta coisa para se preocupar, aulas, provas, trabalhos e essas garotas estavam preocupadas em saber quem Sirius Black estava pegando, francamente!

Um grupinho de alunos passava pelo corredor próximo a torre de astronomia quando escutaram alguns gemidos abafados.

Eles se aproximaram sorrateiros e viram Sirius Black aos amassos com uma aluna de cabelos claros e curtos. Ele a beijava e gemia alto, ele tinha a mão debaixo da saia da menina.

– Cara! Ele não é gay como o povo tava falando! – Um dos garotos comentou

– E quem é essa menina gostosinha essa que ele ta pegando?

– Acho que eu preciso de um pouco de privacidade! - Sirius tinha parado de agarrar a "menina" e olhava para o grupo de garotos.

– Ah desculpe Sirius! – Um dos meninos disse sem graça, e eles foram embora.

– Onde estávamos mesmo? – Sirius olhou para Lupin que tinha as bochechas rosadas e respirava com dificuldade.

– Que história é essa de fica me.. me..me.. – Ele se afastou finalizou o feitiço Charmed e transfigurou as roupas femininas em seu uniforme habitual.

– Eu só estava te masturbando para dar mais credibilidade ao que a gente estava fazendo, e tenho certeza que você gostou, pois você ficou bem duro.

– Seu idiota! – Lupin se afastou e saiu pisando duro, na metade do corredor, ele parou e falou com Sirius de onde estava.

– Você vai ter que usar algo amanhã conforme combinado. E vai estar em cima da sua cama. – E foi embora.

No dia seguinte, Sirius teve vontade de matar Lupin.

Quando entrou no salão principal, todos os olhos foram dirigidos a ele, era sábado e eles não precisavam usar uniformes. E ele vestia o que Lupin tinha lhe deixado na cama.

Algumas meninas passavam por ele e soltavam suspiros, e outras davam risadinhas. Alguns rapazes olhavam para ele com olhares orgulhosos e admirados.

Ele se sentou a mesa de Griffyndor.

Peter comia seu mingau e quando viu Sirius olhou para ele com o mesmo olhar admirado.

– Cara, você é muito macho para usar isso! – E voltou a comer seu mingau.

James se acabava de tanto rir.

– Se você falar alguma coisa, Prongs, eu te mato! – Ele cuspia mingau pelo nariz de tanto rir.

Lupin comia seu cereal como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

Todos no salão olhavam para o Griffyndor, e via ele vestido uma camisa rosa com os dizeres que ficam brilhando e mudando de cor de Roxo para vermelho:

"Eu sou gay"


End file.
